


A title is a title, right?

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	

Dean wasn’t sure about it.

He never felt that nervous in his life before.

He promised himself to ask him.

He had his title.

Okay.

It wasn’t the world title.

But it was a title.

The IC title heavy on his shoulder.

 

Two hours.

It took Dean full two hours to prepare the hotel room.

Some flowers.

A beautiful heart pattern on the floor.

 

He had won his match.

Still the champ.

It meant everything to him.

Baron had to be on talking smack.

Giving Dean enough time to finish the preperation of the room.

 

Candles burning.

A slightly sweet scent filling the room.

Dean wearing a suit.

With a tie.

Looking handsome.

Playing with his fingers.

Pacing up and down the room.

Until Baron opened the door.

 

This was the moment.

This changing moment.

 

„I love you, Baron.“

Dean’s voice was nothing more than a whisper.

„I love you more than my life.“

Dean was shaking.

„You are my life, Baron.“

Baron was staring at him.

„This is a key.“

Dean showing off a small box with a silver key in it.

„To my heart…and to a beautiful house.“

Baron swallowing the lump in his throat.

„What do you mean, Dean?“

„I promised myself I would ask you to move into this house with me if I get back my title.“

Dean letting out a small sigh.

„It isn’t the world title but it is a title and I can’t stand being without you anymore.“

 

 


End file.
